Kau Malaikat Tersempurna di Dunia
by yUmi-zAoLdyEcK
Summary: Near terkena suatu virus saat ia berumur 1tahun 8bulan yang menjadi-kannya keterbelakangan mental dan hanya satu teman yang memahami dan menyayangi-nya dari kecil serta berubah menjadi CINTA. ONESHOT NaerxMellofem


HUAH……

Fanfic pertama-ku….

Sengaja buat angst karna sebener'y lg nyeritain adek n'diri.

Summery: Near terkena suatu virus saat ia berumur 1tahun 8bulan yang menjadi-kannya keterbelakangan mental dan hanya satu teman yang memahami dan menyayangi-nya dari kecil serta berubah menjadi CINTA. ONESHOT NaerxMellofem

Disclaimer: yang pasti master Ttugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata, dong… Masa' saia sih! kalo panpic inih sih saia!

Warning: kalo gak tega ngeliat Near keterbelakangan mental keluar dari sini secepatnya!, OC! Coz yg biasa'y Mello keras kepala dan kasar –ditonjok Mello- tp disini Mello baik n penyayang! XD

Yuk mari kita BACA…..!!!!

NXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMX

KAU MALAIKAT TERSEMPURNA di DUNIA

Mello sedang menemani suaminya yang keterbelakangan mental bernama Near yang sedang asyik bermain dengan robot gundamnya. Tiba-tiba Mello teringat kembali saat maut merenggut nyawa ibunya…

oOoFlash BackoOo

Mello adalah seorang anak permpuan yatim sejak ia lahir. Ayahnya meninggal sejak ia masih dalam kandungan ibunya.

Mello kecil yang masih berumur dua tahun merasa senang karna teman ibunya baru saja melahirkan anak laki-laki tampan berambut putih yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya anak laki-laki itu(saia ngasal, coz gak tau bokapnya near kaya' gimana).

Mello merasa senang karna akhirnya ia memiliki teman juga yang umurnya tidak terlalu jauh dari dia.

Ia sangat senang dan sangat sering bermain ditempat bayi laki-laki berambut putih itu. Yang kita sebut saja nama panjangnya Nate River dan sering dipanggil Near. Ya… memang sangat aneh nama panggilan itu, tapi Mello sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

1tahun 8bulan kemudian

Keceriaan Mello sirna pagi itu, ketika ia mendapat kabar kalau Near dibawa kerumah sakit karna panas tinggi hingga kejang sore kemarin.

Semenjak Mello mendapat kabar itu, dia jadi pendiam dan terkadang menangis.

Mello sangat kuatir dalam keadaan Near karna Mello sudah menganggapnya adik sendiri.

Ibunya Mello yang sedang melewati kamar melo yang terbuka pun tidak sengaja melihat Mello sedang menangis dipojok tempat tidur sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ibunya Mello langsung menuju tempat mello berada dan duduk disebelahnya sambil mengusap punggung Mello lalu berkata, "Kalau kamu kangen sama Near kita bisa menjenguknya sekarang!".

Mello tersentak kaget sesaat ketika ibunya berada disampingnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang (menurutnya) kabar membahagiakan.

Pelahan Mello menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju lengan panjang hitam favoritnya. Dengan setengah terisak Mello berkata, "Bener ma kita bisa menjenguk Near-kun sekarang?". Ibunya Mello menjawab dengan anggukan kecil yang meyakinkan.

Isakan Mello berhenti dan raut wajahnya perlahan menjadi ceria kembali. "Yeah! Mama serius??" kata Mello sambil merangkul pinggang ibunya. "Iya Mama serius! Kalo mau berangkat sekarang, cepat mandi dulu! Nanti kalo udah selesai kita langsung berangkat." kata ibu meyakinkannya dan menyuruh Mello untuk mandi (yah itu salah satu kebiasaan si autor! (jarang mandi kalo liburan) XD)

"Yosh! Mel-chan mandi dulu ya ma!" kata Mello sambil berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. "Ckckck… Dasar anak itu." kata ibunya Mello sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Wammy's Hospital (saia ngasal! XD)

Mello telah sampai di lobi rumah sakit dan ibunya Mello menanyakan ruang rawat Near. Dan mereka langsung menuju kekamar tersebut

"Ma, itu kamarnya Near-kun ya?!" kata Mello dengan riang. "Iya, gih sana masuk duluan!" kata ibunya Mello mengijinkan.

Mello tersenyum melihat ibunya lalu berlari kecil dan membuka pintu kamar rawat Near. "Near-kuun…!!!" dengan wajah gembira Mello berlari menuju tempat tidur Near yang agak sedikit tertutup oleh badan kedua orang tua Near.

"Eh, Mel-chan kesini sama siapa?" sapa ibunya Near dengan ramah.

"Mel-chan kesini sama mama! Mamaa…!!" jawab Mello dan memanggil ibunya.

"Iya iya… Jangan berteriak-teriak gitu dong gak sopan ah!" ibunya Mello menghampiri Mello sambil memperingatkan.

"Eh bu Mello, makasih sudah menjenguk." Ibunya Near berkata sambil tersenyum walau terlihat sekali ada kantung mata dan mata yang membengkak pertanda tidak tidur semalaman dan menangis.

Mello yang bingung apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh ibu-ibu itu pun lang sung menuju ke tempat tidur Near. Dia melihat kalau ayahnya Near sedang berusaha menyuapi anak semata wayangnya itu. Tetapi Near selalu saja memuntahkannya lagi.

Mello yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bertanya pada ayahnya Near, "Om kok Near-kun makannya gak duduk? Trus kenapa dari tadi Near-kun cuma nangis ajah? Kan biasanya kalo Mel-chan dateng pasti Near-kun manggil-maggil Mel-chan 'nee-chan' deh!".

Ayahnya Near hanya menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab, "Mel-chan… Near-kun sekarang jadi udah gak bisa ngapangapain lagi. Near-kun udah gak bias duduk kaya' dulu lagi sekarang" ayahnya Near berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat raut wajah Mello jadi sedih, "tapi om yakin nanti Near-kun cepet sembuh terus bisa main-main lagi kok ma Mel-chan!"

Raut wajah Mello yang ingin menangis perahan tersenyum kembali "Bener om?!", "Iya" kata ayahnya Near sambil memaksa tersenyum.

Setelah selesai acara jenguk-menjenguk dan berbincang-bincang sedikit tentang keadaan Near dan Near sudah terlelap, Mello dan ibunya langsung berpamitan pulang.

Ibunya Mello yang bingung melihat Mello yang (tumben-tumbenan) duduk di kursi tengah mobil langsung bertanya pada Mello, "Loh Mel-chan gak duduk di depan? Mel-chan gak mau nemenin mama nyetir?". Mello menjawab dengan wajah polosnya XD!, "Uuuhh… gak dulu deh ma… mel-chan bosen duduk didepan! Mel-chan kalo didepan gak bisa tidur-tiduran"

"Hhmph ya udah deh gak papa" kata ibunya Mello sambil perlahan naik kekursi pengemudi.

Ditengah perjalanan ada truk tronton besar dengan laju cepat dan menerobos lampu rambu-rambu lalulintas (berasa lg belajar PLKJ) menghantam bagian depan mobil yang dikendarai ibunya Mello.

Mello selamat dengan luka gores yang cukup dalam dibagian wajahnya akibat pecahan kaca yang tajam. Dan ibunya Mello meninggal seketika di TKP

oOoEnding Flash BackoOo

Mello menangis ketika mengingat semua itu. Tetapi dia langsung menghapus air matanya ketika ia melihat wajah Near yang juga ingin menangis melihat Mello yang sedang menangis.

"Jangan ikut menangis ya, Near-kun!? Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Mello sambil memaksa tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Near dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Near tersenyum kembali ketika ia melihat Mello tersenyum dan dia pun melanjutkan mainannya yang sempat terbengkalai.

NXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMXNXMX

HUAH!! Akhirnya update juga fic pertama saia!! XD

Bagaimana menurut reader, reviewer, n autor-senpai??

Hancur kah?? Jawab lewat review ya!

Di chapter ke 2 masih tentang flash back tapi tentang Near!

Hay para pembaca, autor dan siapapun baik yang tua mau pun muda do'a kan adek saia yang pertama yah supaya kelak dapet jodoh yang bener-bener cinta n sayang ampe kapanpun kalo kelak saia dan ortu saia dah gak bisa jagain dia lagi (meninggal). Okeh!

Review ditunggu……


End file.
